Myself
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Kyou dan Ryou, kembar yang sikapnya selalu terlihat sama. Tapi sebetulnya mereka mempunyai suara hati masing-masing...
1. PROLOGUE

Yosh! Inilah Prolog dari fict supergaje atau kalian bisa bilang –over gaje (pada wae sih).

Nyem.. Nyem... *ngunyah permen yupi kesukaan saya* Meskipun agak nggak nyambung, tapi mohon review –saran, pendapat dan kritiknya ya..~ *puppy etes attack super

..Ah! Itu Nagisa dan Tomoya. Em.. Gimana kalo kita minta mereka bintangi fict ini biar yang muncul nambah sedikit!

Arasa-chan: "Na-chan~ To-kun~Nyaa~~"

Nagisa: "Ah..., Konnichiwa Arasa-chan..."

Tomoya: "Yo"

Arasa-chan: "Ka-Kalian mau gak berperan di fict gaje buatanku.., Nyaa~?" *suara manis tapi with devil face*

Nagisa: "A-Arasa-chan.." *merinding

Tomoya: "Sak karepmu deh!"

Arasa-chan: "OKEEEE, NYUU~!" *buru2 ngasihin naskah dialog* "Udah yaaa! Seee yaaaa! Cayo! Awas aktingnya jelek!" *ngacir pulang

Nagisa & Tomoya with sweatdrop hanya bisa cengo...

Yaudahdeh.. lama2 bisa jadi prolog kepanjangan gara2 hal gak guna nih, nyaa~ '==

Ah! Uh! Hampir lupa lagi disclaimer, nyu~!

CLANNAD , Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan, Na-chan dan To-kun bukan punya Arasa-chan, kalo sampe Arasa-chan yang punya, Na-chan bisa jadi preman pasar dalam sekejap. Tapi kalau cerita gak nyambung yang ini sih buatan Arasa-chan jadi punya Arasa-chan dong ya? *baka

Nyaaa~ Oke dimulai saja!

* * *

_[PROLOGUE]_

_Sebetulnya, hubungan kakak-adik kembar itu seperti apa, sih?_

_Apakah betul-betul erat seperti yang orang-orang bilang?_

_Tapi kenapa kami... _

_...Aku tak paham yang mereka bicarakan._

_Mereka berkata, dunia ini begitu adil untuk orang tuaku yang telah melahirkan kami berdua._

_Kami, dilihat dari sisi manapun, sangat mirip. Prestasi kami sama-sama baik. _

_Kami juga terlahir dari keluarga terpandang._

_Di depan semua orang, kami selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. _

_Di depan semua orang, kami selalu memberi salam. Salam yang sama pula. _

_Di depan semua orang, kami diperlakukan sama seolah satu. _

_Padahal kami punya dua dunia yang berbeda,_

_Dan pandangan yang berbeda..._

_Pada dunia,_

_Dan pada diri kami masing-masing..._

* * *

Kyou Fujibayashi & Ryou Fujibayashi from CLANNAD.

Are see their herself.


	2. Kyou's Herself

Yang pertama adalah Kyou~~ *yahelah orang Cuma dua* '==

Agak gak nyambung sih, tapi mohon~mohon banget ya review-saran pendapat dan kritikna~

Makasiiih~ X3

Oh ya, Disclaimer~! CLANNAD and the chara bukan punya Arasa-chan lho! Aaa, tapi cerita ini sih punya Arasa-chan! HOHOHO (Wahai arasa-chan no baka, hentikan bersikap kayak begitu~) '==

Oke, dari pada basa-basi melulu, kita mulai saja. :3

* * *

|_Kyou's Herself_|

"Selamat siang, Kyou dan Ryou! Apa kabar?"

"Baik, Bibi."

Kami menjawab bersamaan, lalu menyeruput teh yang bibi sediakan. Bibi adalah adik ayahku, kami sekeluarga sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kebetulan sedang liburan. Botan juga sedang pulang kampung (?).

"Nah.., bagaimana suasananya disini, tenang 'kan? Kalau rumah kalian di kota, jadi pasti tidak setenang disini." Bibi berucap sambil duduk di depan kami. Kami mengangguk.

"Hm..." Bibi menatap kami sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Bi?" Tanya Ryou.

"Tak apa. Bibi baru sempat memerhatikan, ternyata kalian memang seperti pinang dibelah dua." Ujar Bibi.

_Nyut_! Ah, hatiku serasa berdenyut. Itu kata yang cukup sensitif untukku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tak suka dibilang seperti itu?

Aku 'kan sangat sayang pada Ryou.

Dia adik kembarku yang paling manis.

Kami selalu rukun.

Tapi...

"Ada apa, kak?"

Hah! Aku terbangun dari lamunan.

"Tak apa-apa, Ryou. Perutku cuma sedikit sakit!" Ujarku beralasan.

"Perutmu sakit? Mau minum obat?" Tanya Bibi.

"Tidak, Bibi, terima kasih. Cuma sebentar, kok, sakitnya," Balasku.

"Benar nih, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Jawabku.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, kami pamit pulang. Kami memang kesini bersama Ayah dan Ibu, dan urusan mereka sepertinya sudah selesai.

Kami pulang menaiki mobil. Karena melewati pedesaan yang suasananya sejuk, aku membuka jendela. Lega sekali rasanya, menghirup wangi angin yang damai.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Aduh, Kak, bantu bereskan oleh-oleh dulu, dong..." Ujar Ryou. Aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Aku ingin sekali melupakan kata-kata "seperti pinang dibelah dua" itu... Entah kenapa aku merasa muak!

Apa, ya? Apa yang membuatku merasa muak begini? Aku bukannya tidak mau dibilang mirip atau kembar dengan Ryou, kurasa itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi...

"Kyou, Ada Nagisa, tuh! Katanya dia ingin menanyakan tugas!" Seru Ibu, sepertinya dari dapur.

"Ya, Ya, Ya," Aku bangun dan berlari menuju pintu melewati Ryou. Nagisa sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Aku berteriak menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ayo, ke kamarku saja," Ajakku sambil menariknya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintu dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"A,Anu, Kyou-chan..."

"Tugas yang mana? Biar kubantu! Tugasku sudah selesai semua." Ujarku.

"I,Ini, yang Bahasa Indonesia.. Bu guru bilang ini pelajaran semester yang lalu, sedangkan pada semester itu aku sering tidak masuk.., banyak ketinggalan pelajaran..."

Aku melihat buku Nagisa. Benar, Lagipula soal ini memang sedikit sulit.

Aku membantu Nagisa mengerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai, Ia tampak senang sekali. Ah, enak sekali, ya... Menjadi gadis santai sepertinya. Nagisa itu anaknya polos dan manis. Sedangkan aku? Orang-orang terdekatku bilang, aku ini galak dan suka marah-marah... '=_=

Aku sih tidak marah dibilang begitu, toh itu kenyataan (menurutku.) Tapi...

...Ah, itu dia! Aku tahu mengapa aku tidak suka dibilang kembar dengan Ryou.

Itu karena... Kami yang sesungguhnya sama sekali berbeda...

Ryou anak yang manis. Ia cengeng, kadang terlihat manja tetapi baik hati. Kalau aku, semua orang yang mengetahui_ diriku yang sebenarnya_, bilang kalau aku ini–yah, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi–galak, suka marah-marah, mengomel dan sebangsanya.

_..Diriku yang sebenarnya?_

"...Kyou-chan?"

"Eh? Ah, A-Apa, Nagisa? Maaf, aku melamun."

Nagisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Ada apa, Kyou-chan? Hari ini kamu lesu sekali," Ujar Nagisa.

Aku diam saja sambil menunduk, sampai Nagisa menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut, dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya;

_Dango Dango Dango Dango _

_Dango daikazoku_

_Yancha Na Yaki Dango_

_Yasashii An Dango_

_Minna-minna awasete hyakunin kazoku_

Aku mendangak melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Salam dari keluarga besar dango," Katanya,

"Mereka bilang jangan bersedih."

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Nagisa, barusan terlihat sangat dewasa. Aku menitikkan air mata.

Nagisa buru-buru mengambil tisu dari tas kecilnya, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ada apa, Kyou-chan?"

Aku mengelap air mataku dengan tisu yang Nagisa berikan. Aku membuka mulutku.

"A-Aku tak tahu apa aku kakak yang baik. Aku selalu merasa kesal tiap ada yang bilang kami sangat mirip. Aku.. sangat sayang pada Ryou. Tapi kurasa.., kami yang sebetulnya berbeda. Dia manis, baik hati dan selalu tersenyum. Sedangkan aku selalu marah-marah dan bisanya menyakiti orang lain. Ta-tapi, kalau di depan semua orang, kami seolah sama. Tak ada yang paham bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin aku tak tahan terus berpura-pura..." ceritaku, dengan agak sengau. Kupikir, Nagisa yang agak lemot ini bakal lama mengerti maksudku, Tapi...

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Kyou-chan!" Ujarnya. Eh? Apa? Dia mengerti?

"Tapi..., Kyou-chan bilang kalian seolah sama di depan semua orang. Tapi kurasa, di depanku, Okazaki-san, dan yang lainnya tidak begitu. Kyou-chan di depan kami memang Kyou-chan yang biasanya. Ngng, tunggu.. Kyou-chan yang_ biasanya_ itu yang mana, ya?" Gumam Nagisa.

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau aku manis, itu artinya aku berpura-pura. Mengerti?" Seruku sambil menggosok mataku.

"Kyou-chan selalu manis, kok?" Ujar Nagisa, masih terlihat bingung. Haaaah... sudah kuduga... Nagisa mana mungkin semudah itu mengerti. Iya juga, ya... kalau cepat mengerti itu seperti bukan Nagisa...

...Seperti bukan Nagisa...?

Aku terdiam.

"Benar juga!" Seruku, lalu berdiri.

Nagisa tampak bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju loker.

"K-Kyou-chan?"

"Aku sudah mengerti! Ini, nih! Ini cara termudah buatmu memahaminya."

Aku menunjukkan dua buah foto. Yang satu, fotoku bersama Tomoya, Nagisa, Sunohara, Ichinose, dan yang lainnya. Yang satu lagi, fotoku, Ryou, Ayah, dan Ibu, di depan kerabat yang sedang menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan.

Nagisa mengamati kedua foto itu dengan tampang serius, lalu ia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

Ia menunjuk wajahku di kedua foto itu dengan telunjuk kiri dan kanannya.

"Ini," Ujarnya,

"Ini yang berbeda. Senyum Kyou-chan, di dua foto ini terlihat sangat berbeda."

Aku menghembuskan nafas, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang sudah mengerti?" Tanyaku.

Nagisa tampak mengamati foto-foto itu sekali lagi.

"Ya," Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"..Jadi?" Tanyaku.

"Kyou-chan di foto ini sangat _alami_.. Sangat khas Kyou-chan. Kalau yang ini..."

Nagisa berhenti pada saat ia menunjuk fotoku yang bersama kerabatku.

"...Yang ini... Eh... Siapa?"

_Dheg!_ Aku terhenyak. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. _"Siapa"... "siapa"?_

"...I-Ini... Bukan Kyou-chan." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku terpaku. Ah, Nagisa tahu. Nagisa saja bisa memahaminya...

"I.., Iya. I-Itu aku yang berpura-pura. Sekarang sudah mengerti!" Seruku sambil mengambil foto itu dari tangan Nagisa dan merobek foto yang bersama kerabatku, lalu tanpa sadar aku menangis keras.

Itu bukan aku... Katanya ini bukan aku.

Ya, memang... Itu adalah _Kyou yang berpura-pura_.

Bukan _diriku yang sebenarnya_.

Nagisa mendekatiku, dan mengelus kepalaku. Ah, Nagisa. Ia merasa sedang menghadapi seorang anak kecil yang menangis, ya?

"...Kyou-chan," Bisiknya.

"...Kyou-chan yang sebenarnya sangat baik. Kyou-chan yang sebenarnya sangat kami sukai. A-Aku... Tidak menyukai Kyou-chan yang berpura-pura. Di sana, Di foto itu, tidak ada _Kyou-chan_. Tapi saat bersama kami.., _Kyou-chan_ ada, kok. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi perasaanku bilang, di foto yang Kyou-chan barusan robek itu, tidak ada _Kyou-chan_..." Lanjutnya. Dari bahasanya yang memutar-mutar, sepertinya Ia memang bingung. Entah bingung antara _Kyou-chan yang ada tapi tak ada, _atau belum mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, dia sudah menyadari kalau di dua foto itu adalah aku yang _berbeda_. Ah., Kenapa aku segini bencinya berpura-pura? Padahal hal itu sudah biasa kulakukan...

"Aku tahu Kyou-chan benci berpura-pura. Jangan menangis, Kyou-chan... Kyou-chan bisa kok mengubahnya sendiri," Nagisa berbicara lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sebelumnya kututupi dengan kedua belah tanganku.

"Mengubahnya sendiri? Ba-Bagaimana caranya? Semua orang pasti takkan menerima diriku yang sebenarnya. Untuk keluarga terpandang, sikapku ini pasti kelewat liar!" Seruku.

"Tidak masalah," Ujar Nagisa.

"Terima atau tidak, itulah Kyou-chan yang sebenarnya. Mereka 'kan tidak bisa protes!"

Aku terus terdiam dan Nagisa terus berbicara menghiburku.

Nagisa ternyata bisa jadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tak selemot pikiranku–yah, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Ia banyak mengatakan hal tak masuk akal, tapi anehnya itu memang benar, seperti saat ia bilang; Di sini tak ada _Kyou-chan_.

Setelah itu Nagisa pulang karena tak terasa sudah berjam-jam berlalu. Aku melambai padanya. Aku tak mengucapkan terima kasih meski kedatangan Nagisa sebenarnya betul-betul membuatku merasa lebih baik. Hm, mungkin aku gengsi, ya? Habis, biasanya aku selalu menganggap Nagisa itu anak yang lemot. Tapi, kupikir berterima kasih tak ada salahnya juga...

Baiklah, besok aku akan berterima kasih padanya!

Aku masuk ke kamar, dan merebahkan diri lagi di sana. Tidak, aku tidak menangis lagi. Aku justru merasa lega sekali.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," Seruku.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Ah, itu Ryou.

"Kak, Ibu bilang besok ada pesta peresmian di kantor Ayah. Kakak mau ikut tidak?" Tanyanya.

Aku terkejut. Secepat inikah?

Aku tak perlu lama-lama berfikir. Inilah saatnya menunjukkan _diriku yang sebenarnya_... Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kalau aku tak mencoba... Baiklah!

"...Aku ikut!"


	3. Ryou's Herself

Yup! Yang kedua *alias terakhir-yaiyalah orang Cuma dua, atashi no baka*

...adalah Ryou! X3

Agak gak nyambung, tapi...

Sebenernya kisah Ryou sangat-sangat mirip seperti yang Arasa-chan rasakan T^T

Kelewat mirip bahkan!

Huaaaa hibur Arasa-chan dong ToT *apaan sih '==

Ah-ah-uh, tapi MOHON REVIEWKRITIKSARANPENDAPATNYA LHO~

Makasiiih~ X3

* * *

[Ryou's Herself]

"_Payah kau! Jelek!"_

"_Jangan datang ke sekolah ini lagi!"_

"_Dasar debu kotor."_

"_Menjijikkan!"_

_Tidak.. Hentikan! _

_..Kumohon... Hentikan!  
_Hah!

Aku terbangun dari mimpi pagi itu. Lagi-lagi mimpi ini...

"Pagi, Ryou! Ayo cepat, pestanya dimulai jam 10, lho! Sekarang sudah jam 8."

Aku menengok. Ah, Itu kakak. Kakak sudah siap dengan gaunnya. Gaun itu cantik sekali. Apa aku juga akan memakai gaun yang sama?

Aku hanya membisu sambil turun tempat tidur, lalu mataku tertuju pada gantungan baju yang terletak di samping loker. Gaun yang akan kupakai tergantung disitu.

Aku mengehembuskan nafas. Ah, ternyata tepat dugaanku...

Gaunku tak seindah kakak. Warnanya sama-sama putih dan berpita-pita. Tapi gaun kakak lebih cantik... Entah mengapa aku berfikir begitu.

Aku bergegas mandi dan berdandan. Tapi, berapa kalipun aku berkaca, Kakak terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah.

Ibu dan Ayah sudah menunggu kami di mobil. Aku dan kakak berjalan menuju mobil dengan agak sulit karena mangangkat gaun. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa jalan kakak bisa lebih cepat dariku. Ah..., ada apa gerangan denganku?

Klek! Pintu mobil ditutup dan perjalanan dimulai. Perjalanan menuju tempat pesta yang tak cocok untukku.

"Ada apa, Ryou?" Tanya kakak, sepertinya heran melihatku diam sekali pagi ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kak..." Jawabku pelan.

"Kau bohong. Bukan _tidak _tapi _ada_, 'kan?"

"Tidak, kak. Sungguh..," Jawabku, masih pelan tetapi dengan tekanan. Entah mengapa, Aku tak bisa bicara dengan suara kencang seperti biasanya.

Setelah sampai, kami sudah disambut ribuan kerabat. Kami menyalami mereka satu-satu dengan senyum. Tapi senyumku ini tidak sepenuh hati karena mungkin hatiku sedang galau pagi ini. Sementara senyum kakak pagi ini memang agak berbeda, senyum yang sangat cerah.

Ketika Ibu bertanya tentang kakak yang berseri-seri pagi ini, Kakak hanya menjawab; "Aku akan membuat perubahan dari diriku yang sebelumnya!"

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi aku tak terlalu memikirkannya karena hatiku sedang lebih galau pagi ini. Apa, ya? Apa yang membuatku begini pagi ini?

...Atau jangan-jangan, gara-gara mimpiku...

Mimpi aneh yang terus membayangiku semenjak penindasan dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu kakak menolongku.

Aku ditindas semenjak dituduh melukai temanku. Padahal sesungguhnya bukan aku yang melakukannya–tentu saja sebenarnya yang melakukannya adalah orang-orang yang menindasku itu.

Saat itu, aku selalu sendirian. Semua orang mengabaikanku seolah aku ini sebutir debu yang berterbangan tak tentu arah, hanya mengikuti arah angin...

...Angin itu... mungkin adalah Kakak.

Kakak juga yang menolongku dari saat-saat kelam itu. Setelah itu, semua bersikap seperti biasa. Sedangkan aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak pernah berguna bagi siapapun.

Angin... Angin yang bebas membawa debu kemanapun arahnya. Debu yang tak berarti, hanya bisa terpaku dituntun oleh angin.

Aku... memang hanya debu...

Aku terus melamun tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Itulah pokok utama mengapa aku terkejut saat melihat kakak tertawa lepas dengan para tamu lainnya. Eh? Biasanya di depan kerabat kakak selalu manis, belum pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Samar-samar kudengar, seorang tamu berkata pada kakak; "Ya, memang lebih bagus jadi dirimu sendiri. Kalau terus pura-pura manis di depan kami 'kan tidak enak juga!"

Setelah tersenyum pada tamu itu, Kakak memanggilku.

"Hei, Hei, Ryou! Sini!"

Aku menoleh dan menghampiri kakak pelan-pelan.

"A-Ada apa, kak?"

"Oh," gumam kakak sambil menggandengku.

"Ini adikku Ryou," Ujarnya pada para tamu itu.

Para tamu itu tampak senang. "Kalau dia? Bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang anak tamu itu.

"Ah, dia yang sebenarnya memang manis, kok. Dia ya seperti ini, selalu kalem, diam dan manis!" Balas kakak.

_Nyut_... Ah, hatiku makin pilu mendengarnya...

Aku tahu memang kata-kata itu mengarah pada suatu kata–lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan.

Aku tahu aku memang debu...

Tapi tidak perlu diumbar seperti itu, 'kan...

Tanpa sadar aku menghempas tangan kakak yang menggandengku. Tanpa sadar juga, air mataku mengalir deras. Yang paling tak bisa dipungkiri adalah aku bisa berkata; "Cukup! Aku tahu aku memang lemah dan tak berguna seperti debu! Tapi aku juga punya perasaan!"

Aku berlari keluar dari ruang pesta, tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun pada kakak.

Ah, hancur sudah semua!

Imageku di depan para tamu akan terlihat sangat buruk.

Aku juga akan dimarahi oleh Ayah dan Ibu karena bersikap memalukan.

Kakak juga pasti tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku lagi.

Tentu saja...

Sebab dari awal aku memang hanya debu, 'kan? Sudah begitu, aku masih berani berteriak dan seenaknya pergi.

Ah, sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis saja...

Wajar saja..., aku ini 'kan tidak berguna dan cengeng...

Aku terduduk di dekat tempat parkiran yang cukup jarang dilihat orang. Aku menangis sepuasnya di sana. Meski tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, kupikir aku harus menangis dulu sampai puas. Aku memang bukan anak yang cocok untuk selalu berfikir jernih.

Aku betul-betul benci diriku sendiri saat ini.

Kakak yang bisa tertawa lepas dan bisa ceria berbicara dengan para tamu, sangat berbeda denganku yang tak pandai bicara dan pendiam. Aku tak pandai bergaul dan berbaur dengan orang. Berbeda... Berbeda sekali dengan kakak yang selalu bersinar kapan saja.

Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Sampai seseorang menepuk punggungku.

"Hoi!"

Aku mendangak. Eh? Tak mungkin! Ini pasti halusinasi.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Fujibayashi!"

"O-Okazaki-san! Ka-Kau benar-benar Okazaki-san..?" Ujarku pelan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi! Selain itu, sedang apa kau di sini, menangis sendiri dengan gaun begitu di tempat seperti ini! Kau tahu bahaya, tidak!" Okazaki-san mengomel sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mati-matian menghapus air mataku.

"A-Aku sedang ikut pesta kerabat orang tuaku.., itu saja, kok," ujarku.

Okazaki-san menatapku curiga.

"Lalu setelah itu?"

Aku tersentak. Dia tahu ada sesuatu–ah, tentu saja, jelas-jelas dia melihatku menangis...

"Aku..."

Aku pun mulai membuka mulut, dan menceritakan semua yang kurasakan dan yang baru saja terjadi. Aku sebetulnya malu menceritakan ini pada Okazaki-san. Tapi berhubung hatiku sudah penat, aku tidak mau berfikir panjang-panjang untuk ini.

"...Jadi..." Gumamnya, setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"...Kau iri, 'kan?"

"...Eeh! Ti-Tidak, kok... A-Aku cuma merasa..."

"Itu namanya iri, kau tahu?" Okazaki-san meneguk colanya yang diambilnya dari sekantung plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak tahu ini_ iri_ namanya. Aku cuma merasa, kakak selalu–dan selalu lebih baik dariku. Itu saja.

"...Kalau menangis sekarang, tidak akan merubah apapun."

_Ckit!_ Hatiku sakit rasanya. Ya.. Aku tahu.. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku memang debu yang bisanya hanya menangis...

"Lakukan sesuatu yang bisa merubah pandangan tamu-tamu itu! Yang penting bereskan yang ini dulu. Baru kau bisa menyelesaikan tentang keirianmu pada kakakmu! Aku akan membantu," Lanjutnya.

Eh? Apa? Jadi maksudnya...

"Nangisnya belakangan saja. Pokoknya selesaikan yang di sini dulu!"

..Jadi maksudnya... bukan tidak boleh menangis, tapi menangisnya nanti saja?

Ah... ini senyum pertamaku dihari ini–di pagi yang menyedihkan ini. Senyum yang kulontarkan pada para tamu tadi itu... bukan senyum. Yang tadi itu palsu dan yang ini asli.

"Terima kasih, Okazaki-san," bisikku.

Okazaki-san tertawa. "Syukurlah kalau kau merasa lebih baik. Nah, sekarang minta maaflah pada orang-orang itu. Perbaiki dulu imagemu."

"I-Iya!"

Aku berlari sambil melambai sekali pada Okazaki-san. Dia membalas lambaianku. Kupikir dia akan menunggu.

Aku memasuki ruang pesta, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku.

Tak apa... Aku pasti bisa...

"...Maaf!" Seruku di depan para tamu yang mengelilingi kakak.

"...Ryou!" Kakak terlihat kaget melihatku kembali, lalu ia menghampiriku dengan melewati para tamu, dan memelukku erat–sangat erat.

"Ryoou.. Maafkan aku ya... Aku tidak memahami perasaanmu.. Padahal aku juga baru sadar kalau aku yang manis itu terlalu dibuat-buat... Te-Ternyata... Kamu juga merasa tidak nyaman, ya... Ka-kau pasti membenciku..." Ujar kakak sambil memelukku. ...Dia menangis? Kakak yang sangat hebat, menangis untukku?

Aku membalas pelukannya, dan berkata-kata. "I-Ini bukan salah kakak..., Aku yang terlalu cengeng. Padahal aku ini memang payah dan tak berguna, tapi aku tidak suka dibilang begitu. Aku.. Aku iri pada kakak yang selalu lebih hebat dariku. Padahal itu bukan salah kakak, Tapi aku malah menyalahkan kakak..."

Lama-lama aku juga menangis karena terbawa suasana–atau karena aku memang sedang sedih.

Tapi aku tersadar. Aku melepas pelukan kakak dan menghapus air mataku lagi, lalu berteriak.

"Kepada para tamu, mohon maaf telah menganggu sebentar. Mohon maaf juga, sudah berlaku tidak sopan tadi. Permisi," Ujarku, sambil menunduk ke arah para tamu. Lalu aku menarik kakak keluar.

"R-Ryou..."

Aku tersenyum pada kakak, dan terus menariknya ke tempat Okazaki-san tadi. Ketika melihat Okazaki-san, kakak tampak kaget.

"K-K-Kau! Ngapain disini!" Seru kakak.

"Cuma lewat, kok," Kata Okazaki-san sambil menyeringai.

Aku meminta kakak duduk dan kami berbicara. Aku mengatakan pelan-pelan tentang semuanya dan kujelaskan, kalau aku tidak membenci kakak.

Untunglah... kakak memang hebat! Kakak mengerti perasaanku. Aku malah balik menyesal karena tidak menceritakan masalahku pada kakak dari awal.

"Haaah... Kau ini, Ryou," Desah kakak.

"...Masa' kamu lupa siapa yang menolongku waktu motorku mau mencelat di tengah jalan,"

"Hah? Mencelat?" Tanya Okazaki-san.

Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian atau sesuatu tentang 'mencelat'. Hm...

...Ah!

...Ya, waktu itu sedang hujan. Kakak yang menaiki motor, hampir mencelat karena jalanan yang licin. Tapi saat itu kakak baik-baik saja karena kutolong. Ya, aku menopang kakak sampai aku jatuh tersungkur. Tapi untunglah, aku betul-betul bersyukur karena kakak tidak terluka sama sekali. Aku hanya luka-luka kecil, dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah buatku.

"Kau selalu menolong tanpa pandang bulu. Kalau tak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, itu baru namanya payah! Ryou itu manusia paling baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Sayang sekali kalau kau tak menyadari kebaikanmu itu!" Ujar kakak.

Aku tertawa. Tidak, aku tidak menyadari kalau aku ini _baik._ Tapi...

"Aku juga pernah lihat kau menolong seorang anak pengemis yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Kau hebat sekali waktu itu." Papar Okazaki-san.

Aku merona malu. Ah, ya.. Itu juga. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan kejadian itu...

Kakak menghela nafas.

"Makanya, kau tidak boleh benci pada dirimu sendiri. Apalagi iri padaku!"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Te-Terima kasih, Kakak, Okazaki-san."

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah selesai," Okazaki-san berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Kamu pulih lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Aku pulang dulu deh! Bye," Lanjutnya, sambil berlari menjauh dan melambai.

Aku dan kakak balas melambai.

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"...Ngomong-ngomong, Ngapain dia di sini?" Kakak sweatdrop.

"E-Eeh..., tidak tahu. Tadi tahu-tahu Okazaki-san muncul."

"Cih, sok misterius amat sih. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita balik ke ruang pesta!" Kakak berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang pesta.

"Iya!"

Aku berlari menyusul kakak yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Aku memang masih merasa sedikit iri pada kakak, tapi setelah aku berpikir lagi, Apa kakak pernah menolong seorang anak pengemis? Kurasa tidak.

Hehehe... aku mulai cengar-cengir sendiri.

Lalu aku berfikir lagi.

...Iya juga, ya. Okazaki-san muncul dari mana?

**THE END**

* * *

*Tambahan~

Sementara itu, Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryou dan Kyou, Nagisa dan Tomoya bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menghibur Kyou?"

"Ya! Kalau Tomoya-kun? Bagaimana Ryou-chan?"

"Emm, Begitulah. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Bagus!"

* * *

Nagisa: "...Baiklah! Terima kasih, bakarasa-chan yang sudah memberi kami kesempatan muncul di fict yang agak nggak nyambung ini... Bagaimana, kerja kami bagus, tidak?"

Arasa-chan: "Ok Ok. Sip. BTW, si Ryou gampang banget pulihnya~ '== Habisnya Arasa-chan author kehabisan ide... *what the!*

Hem... Good work, Cuman Tomoya agak jelek aktingnya~! Payah kau!"

Tomoya: "Errr... Jangan salahin gue dong! Kan situ sendiri yang nyuruh!"

Arasa-chan: "Uuuun~ Yaudah deh..."

Tomoya: "Lagian cola yang lu siapin buat properti yang harus gue minum pas adegan ngehibur Ryou tadi pahit tau! Cola basi ya! Beli dimana sih!"

Arasa-chan: "Eeeeh... Di warung bang sumidun (masih inget sesuatu tentang bang sumidun? Bacalah fict gaje vocaloid Arasa-chan yang Lost To Indonesia. '==)"

Tomoya: "WHAT THE H*LL OF BANG SUMIDUN! *shock*"

Nagisa: "Sudah, Tomoya-kun... kepanjangan nanti jadinya.. Nah, kita akhiri dulu, ya... Terima kasih sudah baca fict yang asal ini... Ditunggu review-annya selalu..."

Arasa-chan: "Yosh! Arigato~!"

*NB : Karena saya pikir review bakal sepi, jadi makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan review OwO


End file.
